A Moi, Pour Moi Et Avec Toi
by MammaDiva
Summary: Stiles a tout perdu mais il a gagné autre chose. Des cousins chasseurs et de l'aventure, mais surtout une mystérieuse histoire de mariage. Arrivé a Beacon Hills, Stiles va rencontrer d'incroyables personnes mais vivre une aventure qui va changer sa vie a jamais. Et l'amour dans tout ça ? Va t-il y avoir droit ou est-il maudit ?
1. Chapitre 00 Partie 1

Apres une petite discussion avec une de mes muses beta et amie, j'ai décidé de poster cette fiction.

Je précise qu'elle n'est pas fini et qu'l s'agit d'un tri Over donc une fiction avec trois séries différentes, un poil OC pour certains personnages.

les séries présentes sont **Teen Wolf** (avec en couple - pas encore fixé -  Stiles et young Derek) **Shadowhunter** (avec en couple - déjà posé -  Alec et Magnus) et **Supernatural** (Avec en coupe - pas encore fixé -  Dean et Castiel).

Je publierai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines - et je précise qu'il y a trois prologues ou que le prologue est en trois parties - qu'il s'agit avant tout d'une fiction principalement Sterekienne et en happy end.

Voila pour le principal, si vous avez des questions, demande pour les futurs chapitres, des envies que vous voulez que j'introduise a l'avenir faites m'en part.

Rien ne m'appartient dans les trois séries sauf l'histoire ci dessous.

Bonne lectures mes licornes garous et un grand merci a Julia et Marjorie pour les betatisation et l'inspiration qu'elles m'ont donné.

Petite précision, c'est un univers alternatif, toutes les saisons sont mélanges et certains personnages morts ne le sont pas et d'autres le sont et certains sont cessé être portait disparu mais ne le sont pas vraiment

 **Quelque part dans la vallée de la mort – Dante's view**

 _Dante's View_ est un point de vue panoramique qui surplombe _la Vallée de la Mort_ à une altitude de 1 669 m.

Il se situe au nord du massif _Coffin Peak_ dans la chaîne de montagne _des Black Mountains en Californie_ _,_ dans le parc national de la vallée.

Malgré les 46° de ce début d'après-midi du mois d'août, le jeune émissaire ne souffrait nullement.

Il venait pourtant de mener un combat avec une salamandre, un amphibien légendaire qui était réputé pour vivre dans le feu et s'y baigner, et ne mourir que lorsque celui-ci s'éteignait.

Malheureusement pour cette salamandre, Stiles était plus enflammé et le feu qui coulait dans ses veines l'avait désintégrée avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul mouvement.

Suivant le chemin qu'il avait emprunté à l'aller, l'émissaire remonta le fil de ses pensées jusqu'aux deux derniers mois.

Sa mère, Claudia Stilinski était une des plus grandes et des plus puissantes émissaires de tous les Etats-Unis.

Respectée par beaucoup et crainte par encore plus, elle était douce, aimante et savait être indulgente comme démoniaque selon certaines personnes qui la côtoyait.

Elle travaillait comme bénévole dans un centre d'aide pour les sans-abris.

Son cœur sans faille, sa générosité, sa bienveillance faisait d'elle une femme à l'écoute et toujours avec un mot gentil pour les personnes qui en avaient besoin.

Elle passait beaucoup de temps dans la rue à aider les gens dans le besoin, emmenant souvent Stiles avec elle, afin de lui montrer que toutes les personnes au monde n'étaient pas mauvaises.

John Stilinski était un homme un peu bourru sur les bords mais son cœur était aussi pur que celui de sa femme.

Malgré ses deux emplois, qui se rejoignaient en un sens, John Stilinski ne tuait que pour se défendre ou pour sauver quelqu'un mais jamais pour la chasse en elle-même.

Il avait le métier de capitaine de police de la ville de New-York, quartier au sud-est du Bronx dans l'East River.

Son métier de chasseur de créatures surnaturelles n'était également pas de tout repos, mais John s'en accommodait du fait que c'était une histoire de famille.

La famille Winchesters, la célèbre famille de chasseurs était la plus prolifique hormis la famille Argent, la famille française.

Deux frères, deux façons de concevoir la chasse.

Mais un soir de mai une chose horrible arriva.

 **Début du Flash-Back**

Stiles venait de passer une journée incroyable avec son petit-ami Eli, un jeune français qui venait de lui faire découvrir comment passer la journée de la Saint-Valentin.

Eli l'avait tout d'abord emmené visiter la « _Morgan Library and Museum_ » ou Stiles s'était émerveillé devant la collection incroyable de dessins et d'estampes, de manuscrits datant du moyen-âge jusqu'à la renaissance, une panoplie fabuleuse de manuscrits littéraires et historiques ainsi qu'une fabuleuse collection de partitions de musiques originales.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient devant l'un des trois exemplaires de la bible de Gutenberg, des lettres illustrées de Vincent Van Gogh, des partitions de Mozart et le manuscrit original du petit prince d'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

La galerie d'arts comportait des œuvres que Stiles découvrait mais dont il tombait amoureux, des œuvres d'Hans Memling comme le « retable », une aquarelle d'Albrecht Dürer.

A la sortie, Eli fut enseveli de baisers, Stiles était heureux de pouvoir admirer ces trésors d'arts, malgré le fait qu'il voulait faire des études de droit à l'université de New-York, sa passion pour l'art le faisait beaucoup réfléchir.

Il savait bien que l'avenir était important, le droit lui permettrait de devenir un grand avocat, ou un juge pourquoi pas.

Il dessinerait ou ferait de la peinture durant ses heures perdues avec son compagnon.

Stiles pensait de plus en plus à son avenir ces temps-ci, mais pas que son avenir professionnel, non son avenir sentimental et familial.

Il se voyait très bien dans quelques années, rentrer du bureau, embrasser son compagnon de vie, jouer avec ses enfants avant de les mettre au lit et de leur lire une histoire, s'affaler dans le canapé avec son mari dans les bras, un verre de cognac à la main, un dossier dans l'autre et discuter en flirtant devant un bon feu de cheminée.

Suite à la visite du musée, Eli emmena son petit-ami manger au « _Cornelia Street Café_ », un restaurant à la mode dans le quartier de Greenwich Village.

Un restaurant sur trois étages avec une grande terrasse et deux bars, deux cuisines plus une scène en sous-sol servant pour des conférences littéraires ou scientifiques, des concerts de jazz à de la musique classique en passant par du théâtre, de la chanson, de la poésie ou du cabaret.

Stiles était plus qu'heureux, il pensait que sa journée ne finirait jamais, mais la ballade en barque dans Central Park sur le « _Jacqueline Kennedy-Onassis réservoir_ », lac artificiel mais néanmoins magnifique, le rendit encore plus fou de son petit-ami qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Stiles était depuis tout petit un garçon jovial, curieux et très nerveux, on peut même dire hyperactif.

Il n'arrivait jamais à se poser sur un point fixe plus de deux minutes, encore moins une phrase cohérente, il pouvait dévier d'une banale phrase sur le temps et partir sur la reproduction des licornes garou en milieu arctique.

Voilà qui était Stiles Stilinski avant de connaître Eli James, un français ayant suivi son père, un conférencier sur les fluctuations économique, dans le milieu de la politique international.

Avec chance, Eli avait réussi à faire établir son père dans une résidence de New-York et à s'inscrire dans un des établissements les plus réputés.

Suite à une malencontreuse mais néanmoins heureuse boulette de Stiles qui était plongé dans un bouquin, Eli s'était retrouvé avec son café latte sur une chemise blanche immaculée, ce qui aurait énervé n'importe qui.

Mais quand leur regard s'étaient croisés, le monde entier avait éclaté et depuis les deux jeunes hommes ne se quittaient plus.

Après un journée pareille, Stiles avait décidé de présenter Eli à ses parents.

Stiles avait déjà rencontré le père de son petit-ami lors d'une rencontre électrique.

Alors qu'il était un jeune homme curieux et survolté, il avait fait face à un homme britannique, flegmatique et un poil coincé, mais le conférencier connaissait la sexualité de son fils et ne s'en offusquer pas.

John Stilinski devait passer prendre sa femme vers 20 heures et rentrer à la maison.

Les deux adultes avaient reçu un texto mystérieux de leur fils, ce qui fit sourire John qui connaissait déjà la nouvelle les ayant surpris sans se faire voir, un soir sur le perron de la maison.

Claudia quant à elle avait harcelé son mari toute la journée de texto pour qu'il crache le morceau, mais rien, John ne lâcha rien.

La sonnerie de la demeure Stilinski retentit, Stiles sursauta ne s'attendant pas à la venue de quelqu'un si tôt, cela faisant une heure qu'il avait quitté son amoureux pour tout préparer, qui cela pouvait bien être.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la porte, son cœur se serra, une intuition morbide le prit et il se mit à courir comme un dératé dans la maison et ouvrit avec fracas la porte.

Ce qu'il redoutait le pire se présenta a lui, deux collègues de son père se trouvaient devant la porte, la mine basse et le teint blanc.

Le lieutenant de police Jordan Parrish, ami de longue date de son père et le lieutenant Julia Ta'ar étaient venu lui annoncer la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture quelques heures plus tôt.

Le monde de Stiles s'était écroulé à cet instant.

 **Fin du flash-back**

Stiles, le visage impassible et recouvert de sang, s'approcha d'une Impala où trois personnes l'attendaient depuis un moment.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs lui lança une serviette afin qu'il s'essuie le visage.

Un autre aux cheveux courts lui tendit une bière afin qu'il se rafraîchisse le gosier.

Un troisième affublé d'un trench de couleur beige le regarda avec peine.

_ **Alors ?** Demanda le deuxième homme. **Défoulé** **? On peut se mettre en route** **? Pa** **rce que ça fait quand même une trotte jusqu'à Beacon Hills quand même.**

Stiles ne répondit pas mais l'homme savait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, il monta à l'arrière de la voiture suivit de l'homme en trench.

Les deux autres se regardèrent d'un air entendu et s'installèrent à leur tour.

Ils reprirent la route direction Beacon Hills.

* * *

Alors ? Donnez moi votre avis.

Le prochain chapitre sera poster dans deux semaines et sera le prologue spécial Supernatural.

Le troisième sera dans un mois poster et portera sur Shadowhunter, puis nous enchaînerons sur les chapitres, en attendant je continue de poster **Liens et Chaos** deux fois pas semaine sauf celle ci ou vous aurez droit a un chapitre vendredi et bientôt le suite des aventures de **La meute des petits chenapans** , de **La revanche d'un geek** et une nouvelle expérience une Stackson nommé **How I Met Your Father.**

Voila bonne soirée ou bonne journée.


	2. Chapitre 00 Partie 2

Salut a toutes et a tous mais surtout a vous mes licornes garous.

Comme promis voici le deuxième prologue, la version Supernatural cote des frères wincheter.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, les personnages de Supernatural appartiennent a Eric Kripke et ceux de Teen Wolf appartiennent a Jeff Davis.

Je vous dis a dans deux semaine pour le dernier et troisième prologue version Shadowhunter.

Bonne lecture a vous ... et Je veux que vous remerciez aussi IantoIsAlive pour sa correction et son aide pour ce qui concerne les informations sur Supernatural.

* * *

Les deux frères Winchesters étaient réputés pour être de fins chasseurs et surtout des nettoyeurs hors pair.

Leurs nombreuses aventures que l'on peut lire dans les livres baptisés « Supernatural » n'étaient que pure vérité.

Les chasses aux démons, loups garous, fées, dragons, vampires et autres métamorphes, courses poursuites avec d'autres chasseurs, les anges, les archanges, les Léviathans... mais aussi l'Enfer, le Purgatoire, passage sur le chemin de Lilith, Lucifer, Azazel, Eve et Zachariah, ou encore, les malédictions, les conversations cordiales avec la mort, le pacte rompu avec Crowley, roi des enfers... tout était vrai.

Mais ce qui n'était pas écrit dans les livres, ce que le prophète Chuck Shurley a évité d'écrire, c'est que la famille Winchesters avait un deuxième chasseur dans la famille, un chasseur qui avait changé de nom à sa majorité, un chasseur un peu idéaliste qui voyait la chasse comme de la barbarie pure et simple. Ce chasseur s'appelait Jonathan Winchesters. Son frère plus bourru et plus obéissant à leur père, se nommait Johnny Winchesters.

Ils avaient débuté la chasse lorsqu'ils avaient pris la défense d'un ami commun et s'étaient rendus compte de ce qui pouvait peupler notre monde. Deux faces opposées d'une même pièce, ils avaient beau s'aimer, leurs différences les sépara le jour où une certaine Claudia entra dans la vie de Jonathan. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus faire face à la barbarie de la chasse et avait donc fait un choix. Peu de temps après son départ, Johnny Winchesters qui avait également renoncé aux chasses, faute de soutien, rencontra la douce Mary. Elle devint son épouse et lui donna deux beaux enfants, deux garçons. A la mort tragique de cette dernière, il reprit la route afin de la venger et tenta de modeler ses deux garçons à son image.

Ces deux derniers ne connurent jamais leur oncle même si leur paternel parlait souvent de lui et de sa façon de voir la chasse.

Quelques années plus tard, après avoir vécu tant d'aventures, Sam s'installa avec une jeune femme nommée Ruby et Dean continua de chasser avec celui qui veillait sur lui, l'ange Castiel.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils ont une mission tout autre, une promesse à tenir, un dernier souhait à exaucer.

Même si pour cela ils devront s'allier à ce qu'ils ont toujours chassé.

 **Debut du flash back.**

 **Toronto – Canada**

Sam Winchesters s'était rangé de la chasse depuis maintenant un an et s'était fait une petite vie tranquille dans le quartier résidentiel dans lequel il vivait avec Ruby Rose Annabelle, sa fiancée.

Il travaillait comme barman dans un club sélect de la ville et se faisait pas mal d'argent, ce qui l'arrangeait vu les projets qu'il avait avec sa jolie fiancée.

Ce matin, alors qu'il était en congé, il était en train de construire une balancelle dans leur jardin à l'arrière de la maison quand il entendit le bruit familier et distinct d'une Impala qui se garait dans l'allée.

S'essuyant le front, Sam souffla, déjà las de sa future discussion avec son frère aîné Dean.

Il connaissait les raisons de l'arrivée de son frère, la chasse, la chasse et encore la chasse.

Sam avait quitté ce monde le jour où il avait rencontré Ruby, une jeune femme poursuivie par un vampire tombé amoureux d'elle. Après une chasse éprouvante, Sam avait donné son congé à son frère et était parti pour Toronto, ville frigo selon Dean, pour une nouvelle vie.

Les rapports fragiles qu'ils entretenaient depuis quelques années se cassèrent et ils n'étaient, depuis ce jour, que cordiaux ou juste nécessaires pour certaines recherches que seul Sam pouvait faire.

_ Salut Sammy ! Fit une voix masculine derrière lui. On ne dit pas bonjour à son frère ?

_ C'est non Dean, je ne viens pas chasser avec toi, dit Sam en se retournant vers lui. Il passa devant lui sans un regard, entra dans la cuisine par la porte arrière et se dirigea vers le frigo.

Sam sortit deux bières, un soda et ressortit de la maison.

Il tendit le soda à Castiel, l'ange gardien de Dean, au sens figuré comme au sens propre, puis tendit la seconde bière à son frère.

_ Tu peux laisser tes bières dehors, avec le froid qu'il fait elles ne vont pas chauffer !

_ Tu es venu pourquoi cette fois-ci, pas que je veuille m'en mêler, mais plus vite ce sera dit plus vite tu repartiras.

_ Ruby n'est pas là ? Dean fit semblant de voir quelque chose à travers la vitre de la cuisine. Sa gentillesse et sa joie de vivre me manquaient, en même temps elle pourra me dire ce qu'elle a fait de mon frère !

Sam regarda Castiel qui lui fit un sourire contrit puis il reporta son attention sur son frère dont le visage tourna vers le grave alors qu'il but une gorgée de bière.

Sam avait l'habitude de voir ce visage mais la tension qui émanait de lui le fit réfléchir.

_ Dean ? Que se passe-t-il ? Si c'est un de tes plans tordus ….

_ Oncle Jonathan est mort …

Sam n'avait pas entendu ce prénom depuis un moment, il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'homme qui s'appelait Jonathan, ni même l'homme qui était son oncle, pas que la curiosité n'avait pas fait effet, mais selon les dires de son propre père, Jonathan avait changé de nom de famille et avait disparu des années avant leur naissance.

Sam n'était pas sans cœur, mais apprendre qu'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas était mort, ne lui inspirait qu'indifférence.

_ En quoi veux-tu que cela me regarde ? Sam retourna son attention sur la balancelle qui n'attendait que lui pour être finie et surprendre sa bien-aimée.

_ Sa femme Claudia aussi est morte …

_ Au moins ils sont ensemble ! Veux-tu bien en venir au fait …

_ On a un petit cousin !

Dean venait d'obtenir toute l'attention de son frère, un cousin, ils avaient un cousin, un petit cousin. Dean observa son frère se battre avec ses propres réflexions, quand lui aussi avait appris ça de la bouche d'un confrère alors qu'il était sur une affaire à new York, il n'en avait cru mots.

Mais il avait fouillé dans le passé de ce flic exemplaire, de cette femme aimante et généreuse et il avait découvert qu'il existait un jeune homme pas encore majeur encore en vie. Il avait fait une demande à un ami pour mettre l'enfant en lieu sûr le temps qu'il aille en parler à son frère.

_ Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_ Genim, mais il préfère Stiles, son père s'appelait Jonathan Stilinski Winchesters, sa mère Claudia Saptezkan Stilinski.

_ Comment …

_ Tués dans un accident de voiture, le corps de la mère a disparu mais vu la quantité de sang retrouvé dans la voiture, impossible qu'elle soit encore en vie …

_ Officieusement ?

_ Démons !

Sam souffla, combien de personnes de leur famille devaient encore mourir de la main d'une de ces créatures démoniaques.

_ Lesquels ?

_ Impossible à déterminer. Cette fois-ci c'est Castiel qui parla, attirant l'attention sur lui. C'est une nouvelle espèce, hybride mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé les espèces concernées.

Sam posa sa bière sur la boite à outils et croisa les bras pour réfléchir un instant. Ruby n'allait pas aimer mais il devait partir rencontrer ce cousin et l'aider.

_ Avant que tu te mettes martel en tête, nous aurons une mission bien plus délicate que chasser la créature qui a tué les membres de notre famille.

_ Je te demande pardon ? Laquelle ? Sam savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

_ J'ai eu accès au testament d'oncle John, nous devenons ses tuteurs légaux vu que papa est mort, et nous devons l'emmener à Beacon Hills, ville proche de Sacramento.

_ Et pourquoi devrions-nous allez là-bas, Dean dis-moi tout et arrête de te faire désirer.

_ Il doit épouser une louve, une louve-garou, mariage de convenance, pacte fait avant sa naissance. Il doit épouser une certaine Cora Hale.

 **Fin du flash-back**

Sam changea la station de radio qui diffusait une espèce de bruits de casserole et de poêle qu'écoutait son frère. Il regarda son petit cousin, qu'ils avaient été chercher trois mois auparavant dans ce centre social pour adolescents orphelins, dormir d'un sommeil profond sur l'épaule angélique de Castiel, qui dormait lui aussi.

Au premier regard, il avait eu l'impression de se voir comme il était parfois enfant, le regard dans le vide, les muscles qui lâchent, une envie de vivre pareille à un paresseux voulant faire un marathon en sprint.

Heureusement pour Sam, Dean avait été présent dans sa vie, sinon il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait advenu de lui.

_ On doit vraiment faire ça ?

_ Oui malheureusement, Dean remit la station que Sam n'aimait pas mais baissa le volume. J'ai demandé à plusieurs de mes contacts de se mettre sur l'affaire, ils nous appelleront dès qu'ils auront du nouveau.

Sam se remit correctement dans son siège, posa sa tête contre la vitre et observa le paysage qui les emmenait vers Beacon Hills.

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?


	3. Chapitre 00 Partie 3

**Bonjour désolé du retard je vous poste aujourd'hui le prologue numero 3 de cette fiction, ce prologue est entièrement du malec.**

 **Bonne lecture mes licornes garous.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

Magnus se leva difficilement de son lit pour trois raisons.

La premier, son jeune mais insatiable amant l'avait épuisé, physiquement parlant, leurs ébats étaient plus qu'intensifs mais terriblement sensuels.

La deuxième, ses draps de satins ne voulaient pas le laisser sortir du lit tellement ils étaient doux, soyeux et encore empreints de l'odeur excitante d'Alec.

La troisième, ben il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de sortir à 22h de son lit, la nuit était tombée sur New York et le marchand de sable commençait à faire son effet.

Mais voyez-vous, quand la sonnerie de votre appartement sonne à vous en faire exploser les tympans, vaut mieux aller voir qui s'évertuait à vous pousser hors de votre chambre après des ébats amoureux passionnés.

Magnus se leva difficilement mais avec classe, comme toujours, on peut être un sorcier très âgé sur le papier mais jeune de corps.

Il enfila son peignoir de satin et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

A peine ouverte, une tornade brune tout en muscles et mon dieu quels muscles, entra dans le salon.

Magnus était plus qu'inquiet devant la mine apeurée de son amant.

Alec tournait en rond dans le salon, tournant et retournant autour du fauteuil favori de Magnus, se parlant doucement à lui-même et tenant son smartphone tactile dans les mains.

« Beau gosse, veux-tu bien te calmer un instant et m'expliquer ta présence ici. » Magnus s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'avoir en face de lui.

« Ma sœur a disparu » lâcha Alec de but en blanc au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Alec n'était pas vraiment réputé pour montrer ses émotions même parfois encore avec Magnus et pourtant ils se connaissaient depuis quelques mois et sortaient officieusement ensemble depuis deux mois. Alec ne voulait pas que cela se sache, Magnus n'en faisait pas cas, tant qu'il avait le jeune homme rien qu'à lui.

Mais le voir dans un état proche de la dépression, ne pouvait présager rien de bon.

« As-tu des preuves ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'elle a disparu et qu'elle n'a simplement pas omis de t'appeler ? A l'institut qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent ?

_ Ils s'en foutent » hurla Alec en repoussant violemment le sorcier « ma mère m'a expressément dit de ne pas m'en occuper, que ce n'était pas mon rôle, que ma sœur savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais moi je sais » Alec fit tournoyer son téléphone devant le visage de Magnus « j'ai reçu un message audio d'elle …

_ STOP ! » Magnus fit briller ses mains d'un bleu éclatant signe de ses pouvoirs, pour calmer Alec. Il s'approcha de lui et arrêta d'utiliser ses pouvoirs « assis-toi et montre-moi, si ta sœur est en danger, je ferais tout, absolument tout pour t'aider ! D'accord ? »

Alec n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec les marques d'attention de Magnus envers lui, le sexe c'était facile, de plus c'est le sorcier qui l'avait dépucelé et initié aux plaisirs charnels, mais les marques d'attention il n'y était pas habitué.

Magnus l'embrassa sur les lèvres et le poussa doucement à s'asseoir sur le canapé, s'installant à côté de lui, il enjoignit le jeune homme à lui faire écouter le message.

Alec l'enclencha et une voix féminine pleine de peur et de terreur commença à parler.

« _Salut petit frère, je suis désolée de faire ça mais je voulais juste de te dire que je t'aime, la voix était haletante et soufflante_ , Magnus pouvait entendre que la jeune femme marchait vite dans ce qui lui semblait être une forêt, des bruits de feuilles, de branches mortes, un ruisseau en fond _, je sais que tu le sais, j'ai été envoyée ici pour une mission qui ne se déroule pas comme prévu … Merde merde il m'a retrouvée_ , la jeune femme se mit à courir tenant toujours le téléphone à la main et allumé, _je suis désolée_ , elle se mit à pleurer, _dis bien à Magnus que s'il prend pas soin de toi je reviens de l'au-delà et je me chargerais de lui …_ »

Le message se coupa net sur cette phrase, Magnus regarda Alec qui ne semblait pas avoir écouté le message jusqu'à la fin.

« Mais comment elle sait …

_ Les sœurs savent tout mon beau, maintenant que j'ai écouté ça, explique-moi la mission de ta sœur et dis-moi pourquoi Jace et Clarissa ne sont pas sur cette affaire.

_ Les deux amoureux sont en mission diplomatique chez les fées, impossible de les joindre et la mission de ma sœur, je sais juste qu'elle se situe près de Sacramento, à Beacon Hills je crois » Alec vit son sorcier se tendre à l'annonce de la ville « tu connais ? »

Magnus se leva toujours dans l'excès et fit tournoyer son peignoir d'une main. Tant de souvenirs au seul nom prononcé de cette ville, tant de joie il y avait vécu, tant de rencontres.

La belle et terrifiante Talia Hale, le superbe Peter Hale, l'inflexible Deucalion Hale, les adorables Laura Cora et Derek Hale, la puissante Claudia Stilinski et le chasseur John.

« Oui je connais, et je sais qui va pouvoir nous aider à trouver ta sœur, fais tes affaires mon amour, on part en voyage de noces. »

Magnus prit la main de son jeune chasseur d'ombres et l'emmena dans sa chambre afin qu'il se repose, un long voyage les attendait.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, était le grognement qu'il avait entendu en bruit de fond de la bande audio, un grognement qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement, une créature aussi rare que dangereuse, une créature de la nuit, ennemi naturel des loups garous, des créatures sanguinaires, les vampires.

Et Magnus n'aimait pas les vampires, ces saloperies avait tué et dévoré son premier amour, il y a de ça 300 ans en France, Martin Argent, un jeune chasseur qui avait eu la malchance de tomber sur un nid de vampires.

Ce soir-là, plus 150 vampires perdirent la vie.

Et Magnus devint ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, un homme volage et aimant faire la fête pour n'importe quelle circonstance comme l'anniversaire de son chat.

Magnus observa Alexander Gideon Lightwood dormir profondément dans son lit, il voulait changer pour lui, il voulait tout faire pour rendre heureux celui dont il était tombé amoureux.

« La chasse est ouverte les suceurs de sangs. »


	4. Chapter 1

Et voila la suite de ma fiction Tri Over, le prochain sera la suite et l'arrivée de Magnus.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Bonne lecture mes licornes garous.

* * *

Chapitre 01 –

Stiles se trouvait devant ce qui était sa maison à Beacon Hills avant un départ plus que précipité à l'âge de 9 ans avec ses parents. Il ne connaissait pas la raison de leur départ mais il se souvenait du visage grave de son père et celui ravagé par les larmes de sa mère.

Il s'était pourtant fait des amis dans cette ville, amis qu'il avait perdu de vue au fil du temps.

Le doux Isaac Lahey, l'emmerdeur mais protecteur Jackson Whittemore, la terrible Lydia Martin et la tempête d'Erica Reyes.

Qu'étaient-ils devenus depuis toute ces années, étaient-ils en vie, vivaient-ils toujours à Beacon Hills ? Toutes ses questions sans réponses allaient enfin trouver des réponses dès le lendemain au lycée de Beacon Hills High School.

Stiles entra dans la maison mais quelque chose le fit se tourner alors qu'il passait la porte d'entrée.

Son regard croisa celui d'un jeune homme et son cœur fit des loopings tellement fort qu'il crut que son muscle principal allait sortit de sa cage thoracique, les yeux dilatés de désir.

Malheureusement d'autres présences firent leur apparition, il savait qu'elles allaient venir mais pas dans un temps aussi court, Dean avait appelé l'Alpha de la ville une heure avant. Peut-être que l'Alpha voulait régler l'affaire au plus vite.

Stiles sentit ses deux cousins se mettre à ses cotés un peu en recul derrière lui, ils devaient le laisser faire le premier pas en rapport à la tradition des lycaons.

Stiles observa les cinq personnes présente, deux jeunes, un garçon avec un regard brulant et une jeune femme plus âgée qui observait le plus jeune avec un sourire amusé.

A leur côté, une femme qui dégageait une aura de puissance mais Stiles pouvait voir dans ses yeux la droiture et la sagesse. Près d'elle se tenaient deux hommes, l'un était le mari de l'Alpha, le regard que posait l'homme sur la femme en disant long sur ses sentiments, le deuxième devant être le second de l'Alpha, Stiles sentait en lui une bête sauvage, un homme torturé.

Stiles s'avança lentement, étudiant chaque mouvement, chaque geste, de toutes les personnes présentes.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la louve lui prouvant qu'il n'avait pas peur mais surtout qu'il était digne de son intérêt, puis sans quitter du regard il s'abaissa, posant un genou à terre et baissa la tête et courbant la tête pour lui exposer son cou en signe de soumission.

Puis se relavant sans y être invité, le jeune loup aux yeux bleu-vert grogna de colère pour le manque de respect. L'Alpha leva la main pour le faire taire.

_ _Derek !_

Le jeune homme stoppa de suite ses grognements, Stiles sentit son corps chauffé par le regard du loup grognon, il pouffa au surnom, se disant que cela lui correspondait.

_ _Je vous fais rire jeune homme ?_

 __ Loin de là_ , répondit Stiles reprenant son sérieux sous les yeux étonnés de ses cousins.

La jeune louve à coté de « Derek » huma l'air et prit un étrange air quand elle sentit une odeur peu commune, une odeur de liberté et de pureté, mais ce qui la choqua le plus fut que le jeune homme qui se tenait devant sa mère n'émettait aucunes odeurs, elle ne pouvait pas non plus entendre ses battements de cœur. Elle émit un petit grognement, l'Alpha se tourna vers elle et approuva d'un geste de la tête.

_ _Laura ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ?_

 __ Oui maman ! J'ai deux questions pour …_ Elle se tourna vers Stiles en lui demandant du regard son prénom.

_ _Genim …_ Commença l'Alpha mais fut coupée par lui-même.

_ _Stiles ! Genim n'existe plus, je m'appelle Stil_ _es._ Il se tourna vers L'Alpha et l'interrogea du regard mais celle-ci le regarda sans bouger.

_ _Stiles donc, j'ai deux questions, la première est, de quelle espèce de créature est votre ami derrière vous avec le manteau_ _? E_ _nsuite pourquoi je ne peux pas sentir ton odeur ou tes battements de cœu_ _r ?_

Stiles se remit à pouffer, ça devenait une habitude depuis un quart d'heure. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et se mit à sourire, ce n'était pas de la défiance, loin de là, il trouvait simplement qu'elle était plutôt rapide comparée aux autres, car personne n'avait remarqué ses deux détails vu la tête que tiraient les trois autres.

Stiles allait répondre quand un nouveau grognement vint du loup grognon, il vit que l'alpha allait intervenir mais il la devança.

_ _Toi !_ Stiles pointa du doigt le fameux Derek qui sous la surprise couina _. Quand tu auras fini de marquer ton territoire comme un toutou névrosé, je veux me battre contre toi, parce que soyons réaliste, tu ne me lâcheras pas la grappe tant que je_ _ne_ _t'aurais pas mis ta_ _raclée_ _…_

 __ Comment ose_ _s-tu_ _ouvrir la bouche après avoir manqué de respect à ma mère ?_

 __ Mon dieu le toutou grincheux parle …_

 __ La ferme ou je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents sal…_

 __ J'accepte ! Moi Talia Solange Hale Alpha de Beacon Hills,_ _accompagnée_ _de mon époux Deucalion Hale et de mon beta de tête et frère Peter Hale, j'accepte ta demande de défi envers mon fils Derek Alan Hale._

Derek se statufia sur place, Peter se mit à ricaner en se tournant à l'opposé d'eux, Laura leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait que sa mère était aux anges, malgré son air imperturbable, elle n'aurait jamais accepté si elle n'y avait pas un intérêt et comme cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de fixer le jeune homme nommé Stiles, elle devait savoir qu'il était fort, même très fort, histoire de donner une leçon à Derek. Et puis Laura était intriguée par Stiles, malgré le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre son cœur. Elle avait une étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais surtout qu'une alchimie naissait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une intuition, mais aussi de leurs regards et une odeur légère d'hormone qui se dégageait de son petit-frère.

_ _Je_ _répondrai_ _à tes question Laura, quand j'aurais mis une_ _branlée_ _à_ _Grumpy Wolf …_

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le fameux Grumpy Wolf lui sauta littéralement dessus.

Stiles s'attendait à cette réaction, il tourna donc sur lui-même pour esquiver le premier coup et frappa du pied dans les côtes du loup qui gémit sous l'impact.

Peter qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là grimaça en entendant les cotes de son neveu se briser. Il se souvint d'un petit Genim qui courrait souvent dans ses bras, larmoyant sous les cris d'un petit Derek Hale qui s'amusait à lui faire peur.

Derek sentit ses os se ressouder, mais la colère de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu l'énerva encore plus. Comment se gringalet pouvait être aussi rapide voir même plus que lui ? Enfin gringalet était peu dire, il le trouvait plutôt à son goût, assez musclé mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour remplir le tee-shirt sans manche qu'il portait.

Derek devait se reprendre et battre son adversaire, d'ailleurs pourquoi se battait-il ? Il ne savait pas exactement comment il se retrouvait à se battre avec lui, tout ce dont il se souvenait c'est qu'il avait manqué de respect à sa mère en se relevant sans qu'elle lui ait dit de le faire.

Derek était dans ce qu'on appelle un flou artistique, les yeux de couleur ambré le perturbaient, sa peau semblait délicate et douce, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le goûter, des pieds à la tête, en passant par toutes les parties non visibles à cause des vêtements.

Il se rembrunit sachant très bien pourquoi ils étaient tous là, Derek se referma sur lui-même, ce qui perturba sa sœur et son oncle, Deucalion ne dit rien et Talia se mit à réfléchir.

Il chargea une nouvelle fois mais comparé à la première fois il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait, sortant ses griffes, il fit semblant de frapper sur la droite pour le prendre à revers.

Mais quand il le fit, Stiles le bloqua, attrapant le poignet et le tordit. Il fit s'agenouiller le jeune homme et tourna derrière lui pour lui faire une clé de dos. Puis Stiles lui chuchota « Fais gaffe à ton petit cul sexy, la prochaine fois je serais plus brutal et ça va faire mal »

Stiles lâcha Derek qui se releva prêt à recommencer quand le premier s'écria « J'abandonne ».

Talia était plus qu'étonnée de la tournure des événements, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Deucalion se mit à sourire, il aimait beaucoup le nouveau Stiles. Peter était de plus en plus content, il allait se régaler avec ce petit. Laura se renfrogna, elle avait l'air d'être la seule à se souvenir pour quelle raison Stiles était là. Derek ne savait plus quoi penser, son cerveau s'était arrêté à « petit cul sexy ».

Stiles se tourna vers Dean et Sam et s'avança vers la maison, il se tourna vers les loups.

_ _Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, veuillez accepter mon hospitalité pour la suite de notre discussion_.

* * *

? Alors ?


End file.
